


Eager

by Izzcat99



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Incest, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, brotherxsister, eager, maxicest, maximoff twins, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzcat99/pseuds/Izzcat99
Summary: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff... explore.





	Eager

It wasn't like she'd been planning on it happening and though she really should have stopped it she was glad she didn't. She had only walked in her bedroom and closed the door when she found herself pressed against it. Wanda couldn't help but gasp, though it was cut short when a pair of lips found hers. They were slightly chapped and desperate but they fit perfectly against hers leaving her with her answer as to who was kissing her. She giggled and pushed her brother away a little.  
"Pietro-mm" She tried but his lips changed course attaching themselves to her neck.  
"Mmm no- Wanda please-" He mumbled against her neck. Still, she knew she should stop him but she couldn't. Instead she pressed her hand against the back of his head pushing him closer to her neck. Pietro grinned to himself knowing there was no way she'd push him away at this point. He couldn't stop it. He got in these moods where he physically needed to release pent up energy and he always had ever since he could remember. Wanda could never tell him no. She knew, could feel it deep in herself as well. That dark, lusty, sinful need. And even if she'd try to to calm him down some other way he would pull his famous twelve minutes older line and she'd give in.  
And it wasn't like she could be upset. After all it was her that started it all those years ago. She just never expected Pietro would get so attached to the idea. But she loved it. When he touched her everything felt right. She was whole again.  
He eagerly, already started to bunch Wanda's dress in his hands, as he licked around on her pulse and sucked softly and pulled away to pull the soft material over her head. He looked at her and glanced down, licking his lips just trying to get Wanda in more of the it mood. He knew he could do little things but for some reason she was always responsive to him checking her out, looking hungry to want to taste her.  
Wanda could feel herself start to get wetter, start to drip slightly into her panties, Pietro let his hand trail down her stomach to her torso, feeling her arch just a little off of the door, knowing doing this right here and right now wasn't a good idea but she was already past the part of being able to go out there without having Pietro.  
Pietro just knew what Wanda's body was telling him, she was ready for him and he really wanted to just give in and slam into her, needing to find a way to blow off some steam. He knew she wanted that as well yet he still wanted to tease her. Teasing her was something he would never tire of. Ever. He just loved the way she slumped against him, her beautiful figure melting at every touch from his fingers, her gorgeous eyes meeting his as he tilted her head up making her look at him, the sound of her voice, husked in her strong Sokovian accent, as she begged him for more. Pietro swooned at just the thought of having his sister beg for him.  
Wanda knew she should try and take some more dominance back, not give in to everything he wanted but god, with his hands on her. The tips of his fingers only just teasing at the waistband of her panties before roaming away and finding their way back up to her bra until she was practically begging him with her eyes for him to take them off.  
"Pietro, please-" She breathed, needing more. Pietro just grinned at her and refused. Shaking his head he just pushed her harder against the door. He did however let his hands move to cup her breasts in his hands.  
"Not yet, mladshaya sestra." He replied giving her a small squeeze. Wanda looked into his eyes, begging, because clearly her words weren't doing the trick. She groaned to herself.  
"God, you're terrible. You can't just come in here and act like you're going to touch me, actually, touch me and then refuse-"  
"Oh yeah? And who's stopping me? You want me to touch you, yeah? Then stop complaining and let me touch you" Pietro snapped, shutting her up with a look and a quick yank on her bra. Sometimes he forgot his strength and did disastrous things, for example Wanda's bra was now useless. Though she could care less if it meant he'd touch her, she had plenty more. Pietro grinned because that shut her up and it shut her up quick. He let his eyes drop and roam over the newly exposed skin of his sisters body.  
He practically hummed with awe upon seeing her like that for him.  
"God, Wands, you're so gorgeous." He moved his hands to cup her now exposed breasts. Pietro relished in the way Wanda laid her head back against the wall, her lips forming a perfect O as she gasped at his warm hands touching her.  
Pietro loved seeing Wanda like this more than anything and he would do anything to keep her like that. He gently just gave her a few small squeezes.  
"Pietro, touch me, please-" Wanda begged. "Really touch me."  
She clarified herself knowing he'd try to make some smartass comment about how he already was touching her in a way. Thankfully though, Pietro was slowly getting just as needy as her and he slipped his hand lower and lower until it rested just inside her panties.  
"Mmmm I can feel your heat from here sister, you're so ready for me aren't you? You want to feel me inside you, baby girl? Hmm? Where I belong?" Pietro whispered huskily in her ear. Wanda couldn't even speak, all she could do was whimper in reply. She tried so hard to open her mouth in reply but only small whimpers escaped her. She needed him and she needed him bad. Pietro knew this and grinned down at her as he slipped his middle finger quickly into his sister's tight heat. The small gasp that escaped her throat made every inch of his body ignite with flames. He used his left hand to begin fumbling with his own sweatpants as he slowly began to move his finger inside of her.  
He was so needy to be inside her that once he got his sweatpants off, he would replace his middle finger with something they both would much rather have. It wasn't like she needed the preparation either, they always just... fit. Like the last two puzzle pieces that complete each other. But somehow the pants were hard to get off and maybe because he was so focused on the way Wanda responded to just his finger and how much he needed it, he was nearly to the point of actually being fuzzy. His outline only a small undefined blurr, but he slipped them down quick enough right as he curled his finger. Which earned another small desperate moan from Wanda.  
"Mm, oh my god, Pietro- please, give me your cock." She begged and a part of him wanted to listen, he needed to listen but one mustn't listen to their younger siblings. But with every passing moment Pietro felt himself get harder at just the thought of sinking deep into the warmth between his sister's legs. The warmth that belongs to him.  
"Wands-" Pietro paused to moan softly before he bent close and whispered in Wanda's ears huskily. "Jump."  
Wanda listened immediately, and Pietro's body responded in perfect unison. He wrapped his hands around her upper thighs as she wraps her long slim legs around his waist, arms around his neck. And for a moment they were satisfied just like that. But only a moment. The way their bodies, slick with sweat and anticipation of what was to come. Pietro pressed his forehead against hers just trying to catch his nerve. Though she was right there with him. Finally. Pietro couldn't wait any longer. He took his hand from Wanda's thigh and moved it to position himself. He was ready for her, and with the thick sweet sound Wanda let out he knew she was too.  
After all of his teasing he couldn't postpone it any longer. Pushing Wanda once more against the door he sunk his cock deep inside her in one swift movement, letting out a low moan as her wet warmth surrounded him finally.  
And that was when he woke up to find her staring down at him concerned.


End file.
